<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Star... Please don’t take away my Star. by Fxndue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991694">My Star... Please don’t take away my Star.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxndue/pseuds/Fxndue'>Fxndue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxndue/pseuds/Fxndue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a HaikyuuxAOT crossover.</p><p>Akaashi felt the world still and time slow down as Bokuto fell to the ground. His chest tightened, the breathing became ragged and his vision blurred red as he shot his wire into the titan’s flesh.</p><p>tw // blood, death</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Star... Please don’t take away my Star.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This story was inspired by Maddox_Rider's art of Bokuaka x AOT </p><p>[Akaashi's POV]</p><p>"Bokuto-san!" I screamed as I saw a blur of green and grey flash before me. Everything suddenly went silent as Bokuto started falling towards the ground, blood coating his silver hair and all I could do was scream his name, my knuckles turning white as I tightened my grip on my ODM gear. It was as if time itself slowed down, blood pounded in my ears,  pulsing my eardrums. Out of the corner of my eye, a large figure started to come into view, it's nude body and sickening smile looming over me. Most titans are about seven metres tall, but the one approaching me had to have stood at over ten metres. Bokuto was the captain of our squad and by far one of the most talented fighters. Me? I could hold my own against a titan but I've only been out on the field for less than a year, only just wall patrols and small missions outside the walls. </p><p>This mission was about a two day's ride from Wall Maria, there was no way we could make it back in time. The titan was moving closer and I felt my breath catch in my throat and tears well up in my eyes. I looked down, even from this distance I could see blood staining his cloak, but a least he was still alive. I clapped my hands to my face, snapping myself back to the present, wiping away the tears that threatened to spill out. I wasn't losing him. I couldn't. I pushed the handles into the blades at my side, hearing it click into place. Bokuto was limping towards the closest tree, desperate to get to high ground with one side of his ODM gear broken, the wire hanging limply by his side. I settled my sights on the titan and felt my fingers instinctively glide over the controls of the handle as I shot my wire into the titan's flesh.</p><p>Wind rushed past my ears as I felt the wire being pulled back by the device strapped to my lower back. I shot another wire as I released the previous one, just barely avoiding its long fingers, pulling myself into a higher position where I could cut through its nape. I flicked over the controls and propelled myself up above the titan's head, blade held firmly in both hands, I twisted my torso, pushed down on the small lever, reeling myself in and cut through the titan's nape. I breathed a breath of relief too soon just as I noticed my gear malfunctioning. The wire attached into the titan wouldn't come loose. For a moment, the titan's corpses stood completely still before it began falling to the ground. "Shit!" I cursed and yanked at my wire, trying to free myself, but to no avail, the wire remained firmly attached as I was pulled to the ground and my vision flashed pitch black.</p><p>Pained burned through my side as I realised that I had cut myself on the way down with my blade. Blood seeped through the muted blue fabric of my shirt, the stain growing larger. I unhooked the gear from my waist and applied pressure to the wound, wincing at the sting that came from my palm. My ankle was in no better shape. My right foot was bent in a way a human ankle wasn't never supposed to be bent but surprising, the pain from my ankle was dull, almost as if most of the pain was concentrated on the gash in my side. I blinked several times before pushing myself up with what little strength I had left. </p><p>Bokuto-san. Bokuto...</p><p>His name rang in my mind like a broken record as I stabbed my blade into the grass pushing myself up. "Bokuto-san! Boku-" I coughed my blood, my voice trapped in my throat. I looked around to find the tree he had been making his way towards, hoping that he was high up and out of harm's way. It was no use. I could hardly keep myself standing up straight let only locate a single tree. Panic rose within my chest, suffocating my senses, the green of his cloak or the silver of his hair nowhere to be seen. "No - argh!" I grunted in pain as I tried to take a step. The cut had been deeper than I thought, maybe it was the adrenaline that had been holding back the pain before. I looked down at my hand, soaked in the dark crimson liquid that refused to stop dripping from the gash. I took another step, another, and another with scarlet smears of blood staining the black metallic handle of my blade. "Bokuto-san! Bokuto-san! Bokuto..." My voiced hitched in my throat and my chest tightened, hot tears streamed down my cheeks, the salty water stung the small cuts on my face. I felt like I couldn't breathe. The edge of my vision blurred black, each step growing unsteady. I couldn't see him, I couldn't find him anywhere. I scanned my eyes along the grass, the steam from the titan's corpse obscuring the little vision I had left.  A gust of wind blew through the steam and I saw the flutter of wings on a green cloak just about six or so metres away, that had to have been him. "Bokuto-san, please, hold on for me." I mutter to myself, dragging my feet through the grass. </p><p>After what felt like an eternity of pain and worry he was finally in arms reach. "Bokuto-san!" I called out to him, but there was no answer. He was lying on his side, his bloodstained cloak draped around his shoulder with one hand clutching his abdomen. My eyes widened, I hadn't known that he was this badly injured. "Bokuto-san!" I screamed out his name, throwing down the blade which I had used as support down. I pushed off and landed on my already broken ankle, not caring about the aftermath. CRACK! Pain seared up my leg as my knees gave out. "Aaagh!!" Who knew one stupid broken ankle could hurt this much. </p><p>"A-Akaashi?" Bokuto's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, "Akaashi..." His voice was raspy and thin trail of blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.</p><p>"Bokuto-san, hold on, please hold on." I clutched the grass, pulling myself forward, my hand outstretched. "Please," I felt my chest heave, my breathing became ragged, tears falling on the grass like raindrops. "I can't lose you."</p><p>Bokuto reached out and uncurled his hand, a golden object gleamed in his hand, a ring. "Akaashi... I-" Blood spluttered from his mouth. I sobbed harder, my nails scraping up dirt as I tried to pull myself closer to him. Desperate.</p><p>Why couldn't I move faster?</p><p>I kicked at the dirt with my legs, my knuckles feeling like they'd tear apart any moment as I clung onto the blades of grass, dragging the weight of my legs forward.</p><p>Why hadn't I protected him?</p><p>I gritted my teeth both in pain and in frustration as a single tear slid from the corner of Bokuto's kind eyes and a soft smile formed on his lips.</p><p>Why did we have to live in this world?</p><p>His lips parted, silent words escaping his mouth drowned by ragged sobs that constricted around my lungs.</p><p>Why - </p><p>Blood kept trickling from his mouth as he keeps trying it to find his voice through blood and agony.</p><p>Why did it have to end like this? It can't - my star, my world. All of it was being taken away from me.</p><p>I could feel my lips scream out his name once more, I blinked the tears way, our fingertips brushing. I curled my finger around like, praying for there to be a response. His golden orbs met my mine, and somehow he still managed to give me a smile, "I-I was going t-to give this to you when we get back."</p><p>"We will, Bokuto-san, we will get back." I pushed closer with my knees, clutching onto him as if he were a lifeline, my hand no within his. "We will."</p><p>He looked at the gold ring between our palms, "I have s-something to ask you." His voice grew softer as the seconds went by. My lips trembled, a seizure of sobs took over me.</p><p>"Bokuto-san, I-"</p><p>"Akaashi, will - will you marry me?"</p><p>The moments those works escaped his lips, the light seemed to fade from his golden orbs, the hand that was holding mine went slack and my world shattered apart. "Yes, Bokuto-san. Yes!" The words tore threw my throat in a futile effort to reach him. I couldn't feel my body anymore, I couldn't feel my lips repeating the same word over and over again. My surrounding grew darker, my senses seemed to have had disappeared. I was numb. I felt weightless and lost. The one star of my life had been snuffed out by this cruel world that we live in and the only thing I had left to hold me rooted to the earth was the cold of the metal between our palms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>